Alex Morgan
Alexandra "Alex" Morgan is one of the four main characters of the Hollywood Sisters book series created by author Maryam Wells. She is portrayed by - on the book covers. Alex is a Hollywood actress who was best known for her role in the teen drama, Summer Cove as golden good-girl Meadow McAllister. Her family are also actors, actresses, models, and singers. Her storylines involving her battle against reality stars, her alcoholism, her relationship with a actor from Canada, giving birth to her daughter, Alyssa in her Hollywood apartment, her short-lived marriage to a restaurant manager, whom she has a son with, and struggling to be taken seriously as a actress following her teen idol success from her TV series, Summer Cove. Profile Alexandra Mercedes Morgan was born on -, in Los Angeles, California. She is the eldest daughter of actor Benjamin "Ben" Morgan and actress Fredrica "Freddie" Morgan (née Gordon). Her younger sisters; Joanna "Jo", Elizabeth "Lizzie" and Christine "Christy" are also actresses. Morgan and her sisters were raised in the Hollywood Hills section of Los Angeles. As a child, Alex 'Fragrance and jewelry brands' In collaboration with Paradox Fragrances, Inc., she began by launching two best-selling perfumes – Pure Ambition, Sweet Ambition. Credits 'Movies' 'TV Shows' 'Theatre' Quotes *(To Jo): "In order to maintain on Hollywood's radar, we have to make appearances." *(To her agent): "I have one thing in my career that those dim-witted reality starlets don't have... Real Talent!" "I didn't grow up across the street from Aaron Spelling's big mansion, I grew up in the Hollywood Hills. Our neighbors were popular soap stars." *We stay in shape more often than those Victoria's Secret Angels. *My date with a latin pop star, was like a date from Hell. *Who's need botox, when you can get those anti-ageing skin care lines from CVS. * Trivia *Older sister of Jo, Lizzie, and Christie. *Eldest Daughter of Ben and Fredrica Morgan. *She became famous for playing Meadow McAllister in Summer Cove. *As a child, she was a model with L.A. Models. *She studied acting at the Los Angeles South College, while Summer Cove was on hiatus. *She gave birth to her to her 1st child at age 28, a daughter named Alyssa Fredrica Lewis on -. Child's father is her ex-boyfriend, Damian Lewis. *Delivered her son, Myles via Caesarean section, due to a prolapsed cord. That hit the news. *Gave birth to her 2nd child at age 36, a son named Myles Benjamin Garrett on -. Child's father is her ex-boyfriend, Michael Garrett. *Named one of E!'s "Top 20 Entertainers of 2023". *Ranked #3 on PopTV's 100 Young Actresses, due to her role on Summer Cove. *She met Damian Lewis while she was in Canada doing a TV movie. Damian and Alex's younger sister, Lizzie both starred in the sci-fi series, Galaxy Warriors. *Returned to work 3 months after giving birth to her daughter Alyssa to begin filming her guest appearance in Galaxy Warriors. *Returned to work 2 months after giving birth to her son Myles to begin filming her guest-appearance on Lawyers. *She did theatre after Summer Cove ended. *Her father did not want to enter acting but rather law. *She was one of the guests at Kyle West and Megan Morrison's wedding ceremony in New York. *She auditioned for the role of Jennifer Paige in Maximum Extreme. *If Alex ever earned a star on Hollywood's Walk of Fame, she knew what to wear at the ceremony. *She sprained her ankle after she fell at a Fashion Week party in New York City. *She has over 500 pairs of shoes. *In , Alex was hospitalized from heat exhaustion after working 12 hours straight on the set of her movie Unknown name. That was where her doctor informed her that she was pregnant with daughter Alyssa. *In Alex's Hollywood Scandal, she was released from jail, having served 12 days of her 90 day prison sentence for DUI. She was arrested for texting while driving. *She keeps pairs of shoes from most of her movies. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Actresses